Solitaire
Solitaire (also known as Ginny Rummy) is a character who appears in the Joker series. '' Appearance Personality Biography Games Side Games Joker'' Solitaire meets the Incarnus even before the Hero does (at the Scout's Pledge on Infant Isle). Due to the Incarnus's unique attributes, Solitaire is unable to scout it. At this point, the Hero reaches the site and witnesses the battle. Solitaire is briefly distracted by his sudden appearance, allowing for the Incarnus to escape. Enraged by this unfortunate turn of events, Solitaire demands that he hand her one of his own monsters to compensate for his supposed actions. The Hero refuses to do so, but Solitaire decides not to press the issue. The two exchange names, and Solitaire acknowledges him as her rival in the Monster Scout Challenge. After some remarks about his natural facial expression, which she finds unnerving, Solitaire takes her leave. Solitaire encounters the Hero again in the shrine of Palaish Isle. At this point, the Incarnus has decided to travel with the Hero and is in its Hawkhart form, as opposed to its initial Wulfspade form. Upon seeing her rival again, Solitaire spitefully insults the Incarnus for its seemingly frail appearance. However, the Incarnus tells her to be silent, which leads to Solitaire recognizing the monster as the same one she tried to scout previously on Infant Isle. Her attitude taking a complete turn, Solitaire offers to trade the Hero her jailcat and lips. When her offer is refused, Solitaire declares that they will battle in the future, and whoever wins will be the new owner of the Incarnus. Much later, Solitaire will appear to the Hero in one of the four shrines after he has collected ten Darkonium crystals. Ignorant of his accomplishments, Solitaire will boast that she has collected nine crystals. Before the Incarnus can respond that the Hero has more, Solitaire cuts him off, stating that there is no need for him to embarrass himself, and takes her leave. Solitaire eventually collects her last crystal and becomes a participant in the Monster Scout Challenge finals. The announcer refers to her by her real name, Ginny Rummy, which causes her to snap back to not refer to her as such (likely because she does not want others to know of her actual background). Solitaire wins through the preliminary rounds, and is about to engage the other finalist in the final round, which happens to be the Hero. Before the battle can start, the Incarnus strikes a nerve by referring to Solitaire as Ginny Rummy. Solitaire loses her temper and attacks the Incarnus herself, causing her disqualification and thus the Hero's victory by default. Upon the conclusion of the game (where Dr. Snap reveals his true role as the main antagonist, and is vanquished by the Hero as a transformed monster), Solitaire takes the now vacant position of commissioner of the Monster Scout Organization. With her new powers, Solitaire revamps the structure of the Monster Scout Challenge (now called "Solitaire's Challenge", its new requirements of contenders being to complete Rank X of the Xeroph Isle Monster Arena and complete both levels of the Monster Scout Proficiency Test. In addition, rather than a single-elimination tournament, Scouts who complete all requirements face off against Solitaire directly. If the Hero fulfills these requirements, Solitaire will battle the Hero in a public tournament, her team consisting of a Metal kaiser slime, an Atlas, and a Mumboh-jumboe. Upon the Hero's first victory (which makes him the first victor of the Solitaire's Challenge), Solitaire will publicly claim that she intentionally threw the round due to the lack of victors. Inside her office, Solitaire will award him with a brass key, which she found among Snap's belongings in her office. The key can be used to access the post-game boss in the sewers. The Hero can challenge Solitaire in battle as many times as he would like, with Solitaire's dialogue keeping track of the Hero's victories. All subsequent battles will fail to draw in an audience, much to Solitaire's ire. Another new challenge that Solitaire brings about is collecting a certain number of monsters and skills. Whenever the Hero reaches certain milestones, he will be awarded with a rare kind of monster (some of which can only be otherwise obtained from the Wildcard World Cup, and not obtainable in-game). The awards and their requirements are the following: * Metal King Slime: Obtain 100 skills * Metal Kaiser Slime: Obtain 150 skills * Leopold: Obtain all skills * Liquid Metal Slime: Obtain 100 monsters * Grandpa Slime: Obtain 200 monsters * Empyrea: Obtain all monsters * Robbin' 'ood: Obtain all monsters and skills, speak to the man * Trode: Obtain all monsters and skills, speak to the woman Note that the requirements for obtaining all monsters and/or skills includes the actual prize monsters and, in the case of Trode, Leopold, and Empyrea, the skills unique to their species (which are Trickster, Leopold, and Crusader respectively), meaning that the player needs to already be in possession of what would be the prize monsters and their skills prior to obtaining the rewards. Outside of Japan, it is impossible to fulfill the obtaining all monsters requirement without hacking as Robbin' 'ood was never distributed and is impossible to obtain in-game. As of 3/31/2011, the Wildcard World Cup online wi-fi shut down, thus making Trode, Leopold, and Empyrea (alongside Ace of Spades and Wildcard, which requires Leopold and Empyrea, respecively, to synthesize) impossible to obtain without hacking as they were only obtainable via Wildcard World Cup rewards. Joker 2 and Joker 2 Professional Technically a separate character from the original, Solitaire makes an appearance in the sequel, albeit in a much smaller role. She appears at the beginning of the game, making preparations to travel to Green Bays to participate in the Monster Scout Challenge, where she is the current champion. Unlike the Hero, she successfully reaches her destination, and is absent for the rest of the game up until the final part. After the Hero defeats Malevolynx and reaches Green Bays, he and Solitaire remain as the finalists of the tournament and engage each other in battle. Solitaire's team is very similar to that of her predecessor, consisting of an Atlas and a Mumboh-Jumbo (the former taking up two monster size spaces). The Hero defeats Solitaire and reigns as the new champion. Solitaire can be battled once again as the finalist of the new Monster Scout Challenge that takes place in Doubtback. Her new team consists of a Dr. Snapped and an Ace of Spades, as a reference to the final boss battles of the original game. As a callback to the original game, the announcer accidentally refers to Solitaire as Ginny Rummy, much to her annoyance.Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker characters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 characters